7 Virgenes
by KazeVampire
Summary: Un barrio sin ley... drogas, alcohol. Shaoran esta en el reformatorio y le dan un permiso de 2 DIAS, ¿como reaccionara Sakura?. CAP 2 UP!. Dejen Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto me pertenece, y no me adjudico ningún derecho .

-Kaze-

* * *

**7 VIRGENES**

Era una mañana soleada, sin embargo en aquel barrio todo apestaba a intoxicado. Jeringas por el suelo, como si de cespez se tratara, la basura regada, todo eso parecía el paraíso de las ratas... Grafos hastas en las farolas, palabras pintadas en la pared que desiafan a la autoridad, que por esos lugares ni a asomarse se atrevian.

Un joven de cabellos negros de un tono azul bastante desgreñado paseaba por lo que era su "agradable y apacible" hogar. Porro en mano y litrona en la otra, caminaba apaciblemente sin preocupación. Su camisa de un amarillo chillón, no estaba abrochada del todo y dejaba ver varias cadenas doradas que portaba sin temor de que se las arrebataran de un simple tirón. Sus ojos azules levemente enrrojecidos, efecto de las drogas que había consumido, observaban el cielo como si jamás lo hubiese contemplado, con una expresión de asombro e incertidumbre.

-"Crasssgggggggggshhhh... Crasssggsh..."- Un estruendoso sonido llamo la atención del absorto muchacho, aunque no le dio mucha importancia ya que continuo caminando- "Crasssggggshhh... Crasssggsh..."- Cada vez el estrepitoso ruido se acercaba más, pero el seguia en sus propias cabilaciones sin prestar apenas atención.

-"¡Mamón, chupa pollas!"- Una voz nada melodica se escucho entre toda aquella ruidera.  
De repente, un maltrecho coche aparentemente "tuneado", aunque màs bien pareciese un trozo de chatarra móvil que otra cosa, apareció justo al lado del joven drogata interrumpiedo sus observaciones.

-"¡Eriol¡Maldito porreta de mierda¡llevo llamandote más de media hora!"- El rubio que se encontraba en el interior de ese extraño vehículo gritaba al ojiazul de una forma tan espantosa que daba la impresión que de un momento a otro iba a quedarse afónico.

-"Yamasaki... tira de una buena vez ese puñetero aparato... "- Comento sin importarle lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

El joven rubio solto una tremenda carcajada y aparco el trozo de metal en mitad de la calle. - "¡Espabilate, que te voy a contar una cosa que seguro que te va a animar." – Agrego feliz.

-"¿Si, no me digas que...¡ahora te vas a teñir el pelo de color rojo, por que... la verdad el rubio te sienta fatal...jajajajajaja."-

Yamasaki por su parte hizo caso omiso al comentario de su volado amigo acerca de su look, y prosiguio con la noticia.  
- "Shaoran viene dentro de 1 hora."- Concluyo al fin.

Eriol tan solo se quedo quieto, callado, entonces sus ojos se tornaron levemente cristalinos. Miro asesinamente a su compañero – "¡Más te vale que esta no sea una de tus estúpidas bromas!...por que si es así..."- Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa estampandolo contra una de las puertas de su coche, haciendo así, otra abolladura más.- "te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara..."-

-"Yo creo que esa hierba te esta afectando al cerebro..."- Fueron las ultimas palabras que pronuncio antes de regresar a su vehículo. - "¡Oye, hazme un favor y date una ducha!... ¡apestas a puta!..."- Y arranco de nuevo el ruidoso aparato, marchandose muerto de la risa.

-"¡Comeme la polla!"- grito Eriol lo más alto que pudo. Luego de esto, tiro la litrona medio vacia en cualquier lugar y corrio todo lo que pudo hasta su hogar.

* * *

-"¡Que me dejes en paz¡No soy ninguna guarra, me das asco..."- Y le dio una patada a un joven de 19 años en la entrepierna. 

- "Yukito... te dije que la dejaras... mi prima no es como las chicas que estas acostumbrado a tratar..."- dijo con pesar un moreno bastante abochornado por el expectaculo, mientras contemplaba a su convaleciente amigo retorciendose por el sucio suelo del centro comercial en el cual se encontraban.

-"¡Touya, por que trajiste a este maldito cerdo con nosotros?"- Pregunto exasperada la bella joven. Sus violaceos ojos contenian una ira inmensa que ahora derramaba sobre su adorado primo.

El moreno corrio como no lo había hecho nunca en sus años de existencia arrastrando consigo al aún dolorido Yukito por toda esa gran estancia hasta que llegaron a la salida, dejando alli sola a una enfurecida Tomoyo.- "No... no es que yo le tenga miedo a una chica... pero... tu no sabías lo que les hacía a los bichitos del parque..."- decía con voz entrecortada por su envidiable sprint.

-"Me lo imagino..."- Contesto Yukito, con una cara de completo terror al imaginarse tal escena.

-"Vamonos de aquí... venga, te invito a una coca-cola" – Propuso Touya levantandose rapídamente.

-"¿Una coca-cola, venga, te pareces a la lesbiana de tu prima ¡a por dos whiskys bien cargados!"- Dijo mientras le quiaba el bolso a una anciana que pasaba cerca de ellos y salia corriendo, segundos después, Touya lo seguia.

-"¡Para la proxima avisame, capullo!."- Alcanzo a gritar el moreno cuando estuvo al lado de su colega.

Corrieron, corrieron... y no fue hasta las dos calles siguientes que pararon a descansar.

-"Vaya mierda que tenía esa vieja... solo 30 € ."- Mascullo el peligris mientras masticaba unas palomitas que le había arrebatado a un pequeño en su huida.

Por su parte, Touya tan solo observaba el azulado banco en el cual se encontraban sentados. – "Eres un hijo de puta¿por qué le has robado ese maldito bolso a la pobre vieja?."-

-"No te pongas así... es solo, que he terminado el trabajo ese en aquel bar de mala muerte ... y la verdad, no deberías estresarte tanto, este tipo de cosas las hemos hecho toda la vida y nunca nos ha pasado nada ¿por qué nos tendría que ocurrir algo ahora?... o será... que te volviste un "hombre honesto", jajajajaja." – Se burlo Yukito.

- "Más vale que te calles... si no quieres que remate lo que mi prima empezó."- Dijo secantemente Touya, a lo que el peligris contesto con un absoluto silencio.- "Además... ¿qué hes eso de que has terminado el trabajo, seguro que te han hechado..."-

-"Eso da igual... cambiando de tema, "– continuo mientras se terminaba el paquete – "Me han dicho por hay, que el chino va a salir hoy de la trena."

-"¿Qué chino?"- Dijo Touya con asombro ante la noticia.

-"¿Qué chino¿qué chino¡haces preguntas de jilipollas, pues Shaoran, el chaval ese que era novio de tu hermana."-

-"¡Ese mocoso no es el novio de mi hermana!"- Grito Touya encolerizado.

- "Si... si... como sea..."- suspiro con pesar – "Lo que te decía... hoy sale del reformatorío, pero me parece que solo son 2 días... ¿eh¿Touya?..."- Yukito miro a Touya y se alejo un par de centímetros de el...- "Venga... era una broma, todo el mundo sabe que tu hermana es una chica decente que no andaría con un niñato de la carcel."- El peligris lo inteto animar pero nada consigio, ante la gran furia del moreno.

-"Jejejeje... bueno, yo me voy...¡te recojo esta noche a las 3!."- Y así, tomo una moto que había por el lugar, cruzo unos cuantos clables y se fue con ella.

* * *

**MANDA REVIEW YA SEA MALO O BUENO, XFAVOR  
**  
Holaaa!... bue... que les parecio el primer cap? ... .les gusto?... no les agrado y me odian?..., aunque piensen esto ultimo les agradezco que hayan leído este fic, grax . 

Perdonen que no haya respetado la personalidad de cada uno de nuestros adorados personajes, pero vean que esto es diferente, ya no se encuentran en Tomoeda y aqui la vida es mucho más dura... si es que les gusta seguire con este fic y les digo que verán que en el fondo tampoco los he cambiado tanto, gracias y chau!

Kaze


	2. Chapter 2

Nada de esto me pertenece, y no me adjudico ningún derecho .

-(" ")- Pensamientos.

**-Kaze-**

* * *

**2**

Una cárcel para niños, eso eran esos edificios... Hasta rejas tenían las ventanas, donde la luz apenas entraba. De un gran portón sale a paso agitado un ambarino que sin alguna dilación se introdujo en una vieja camioneta situada en medio del patio de aquel "colegio".

-"¡Chino, tráeme algo!"- un sin fin de gritos se extendían por todo el lugar refiriéndose al ya mencionado joven castaño. - "¡Dile a la Yoli que la quiero!" - Insistían sus compañeros de celda.

La camioneta arranco llevándose consigo al responsable de todo el escándalo.

-"¿Me as traído eso?"- Dijo con emoción el asiático, al conductor del vehículo.

-"Si... esta atrás."- Contesto sin mucho entusiasmo un hombre de aspecto similar al del joven solo que con evidente menos cabello.

El joven rebusco entre los varios objetos que había en la parte trasera del vehículo hasta que alcanzó una bolsa la cual observo unos instantes y la llevo consigo poniéndose de nuevo en su asiento como es debido.

-"Me alegro por usted."- Felicitó el guardia al conductor cuando estuvieron cerca de la verja que los llevaría fuera de aquella prisión.

-"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto con evidente fastidio.

-"¿No es cierto que va a casarse?"-

-"Ah... si... es cierto..."- Lo miro con repulso.- "Gracias..." - Y arrancó, marchándose dejando con la palabra en la boca al entrometido guardia.

El ambarino saco de la bolsa una camisa y se cambio rápidamente tirando la otra por la ventana.- "Puag... olía a reformatorio..."- Miro una vez más hacia atrás.-" Ja... que coño..."- Y rió levemente mientras sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.- "¡Que os den por el culo malditos hijos de puta!"- Grito con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, dedicándoles aquella hermosa frase a sus carceleros.

Una mano que tiraba de su camisa nueva lo obligo a volver a sentarse.

- "¡Shaoran... no quiero líos, así que más vale que no hagas ninguna tontería!" - Le Reprendió su hermano mayor de una forma severa.

Y así le obedeció, enmudeciendo mientras observaba el paisaje. Su hermano, por su parte, encendió la radio.  
Ya stas en la calle, el barrio te xana, miras pa' atrás  
te imaginas el reformatorio en llamas ¡a chuparla!

Shaoran pensaba en muchas cosas, en esos dos años en los cuales había estado internado en aquel lugar, y lo que aún le quedaba en prisión, a sus 16 jóvenes años . Aunque solo fueran dos días quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

-"¿Para que lo quitas, deja la canción que estaba guapa."- Dijo el menor de los Li al darse cuenta su hermano había apagado el aparato.

-"Cállate..."- y le lanzó una gélida mirada.

* * *

Unos ojos amatistas observaban con enojo en recinto en donde se encontraba buscando con enfado a algo, o alguien...

-"Ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo..."- Musito con una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en su anterior enfurecido rostro.

-"Tomoyoooo"- Grito una sedosa voz.

La nombrada tan solo se dio la vuelta dando un pequeño saltito, e ilusionada corrió hasta aquella persona abrazándola como si llevase toda una vida sin verla.

-"E... ya he terminado de comprar... eee..." - Una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes y largos cabellos castaños luchaba por respirar ante el abrazo mortal que le ejercía su prima. -"Primita... ¿que tal si salimos de este lugar?"- Propuso ya, una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento después de esa casi mortífera (según pensaba ella), muestra de afecto.

-"¡Si, si, como tu quieras, Sakurita!"- Exclamo con emoción atrayendo la atención de las personas que transcurrían por el lugar.

-"¿Y mi hermano y Yukito?"- dijo la castaña.

-"Dijeron... que tenían unos asuntos pendientes..."- Concluyo la morena, mintiendo a su inocente prima, sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo ante tal acto.

-"Jajajaja, esos dos siempre se desaparecen"- Rio despreocupada, sin notar el embuste.

Y así, ambas chicas se encaminaron a abandonar el recinto. Una con emoción e ilusión aferrada fuertemente al brazo de la castaña, mientras que la otra comentando anécdotas sobre su vida no se percataba del estado en el que se encontraba su pariente que oía cada palabra suya mientras la observaba embelesada.

Por una de las calles se encontraban cuando de repente, de la nada apareció una joven montada sobre una bicicleta plateada. Fue más bien como un rayo platino dada la velocidad con la que iba. Sakura, al percatarse que aquel objeto o lo que fuese se abalanzaba hacía ellas se puso a salvo, e intento que la morena hiciera lo mismo, pero estaba tan extasiada mirándola que ni se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-"¡Plock!"- Se escucho el cuerpo derribado de Tomoyo caer como un saco lleno de cemento al suelo seguido de un tremendo alarido.

La conductora del vehículo tan solo atino a observar a la amatista perpleja ante aquella situación.

-"¡Tomoyo!"- Exclamo con desespero una ojiverde al borde de las lagrimas al tiempo que abrazaba a su prima que yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo.

-"Yo... yo... lo siento mucho de verdad... no era mi intención."- Balbuceaba la chica mientras contemplaba la escena desde su bici, de la cual, en ningún momento se bajo.

-"Tomoyo... reacciona..."- cacheteaba levemente los mofletes de la muchacha esperando que abriera los ojos.

Los hermosos ojos de la joven no tardaron en obedecer a esa persona que tanto adoraban, abriéndose de par en par.

-"¿Qué ocurre?... pero..."- Sus dos amatistas observaron un momento a su prima y acto seguido se posaron en la muchacha del plateado vehículo. –"Maldita... ¡puta de mierda!"- La que antes parecía ser una inocente y dulce joven volvió al estado colérico en el que se encontraba hace unos minutos cuando no estaba en presencia de la castaña.

Todo ocurrió tan sumamente rápido que a Sakura no le dio tiempo a pestañear cuando Tomoyo se abalanzo hacía la muchacha. Ambas se enzarzaron en una "encarnizada" lucha apenas se tocaron. La ojiverde, por su parte intentaba separarlas, pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que ella también salió algo malherida. Y así estuvieron varios minutos, en los cuales la gente que pasaba por aquella estrecha calle tan solo miraban a ambas jóvenes con asombro, pero sin darles mucha importancia ya que escenas como esas pasaban diario por esos lugares, hasta que la joven causante del atropello de la amatista se libero de la misma.

-"¡Ya, listo! ... niñata insolente."- Se levanto rápidamente mientras observaba con rabia contenida a Tomoyo, que aún yacía en el piso lamentándose de sus heridas. – "Al parecer tu prima te salió bien peleona, cuñadita." – Agrego dirigiéndose a Sakura que ayudaba a la morena a ponerse en pie.

-"Nakuru... pero ¡en que andas pensando¡podría haber ocurrido algo más grave! ."- La castaña reprendía con histeria por lo sucedido a la otra joven.

-"Ah... que lindo... ¡yo me paso la tarde buscándote y tu me pagas de esta forma!."- Hizo un pequeño silencio mientras observaba a la incrédula Sakura. – "Entonces chao, búscate la vida."- Y acto seguido tomo su vehículo que estaba tirado para marcharse.

-"¡No, perdona Naku, no fue mi intención gritarte de esa manera sé que no es tu culpa..."- Confeso la castaña.

-"Mmmm... ¡oks, estas perdonada, es imposible que me enfade con una persona tan linda como tu!."- Y acto seguido la abrazo alegre, produciendo una mirada asesina por parte de Tomoyo, que se encontraba sentada en un escalón reponiéndose del anterior enfrentamiento.

-"¿Y para que me buscabas?."- Hablo de nuevo la castaña.

-"Pues..."- Guardo otros segundos de silencio, mientras sus ojos cafés relucían de emoción al dar una noticia de tal importancia para la ojiverde.- "Shaoran... viene hoy..."- Concluyo con una sonrisa.

Sakura se encontraba atónita, aún no procesaba las palabras de su "cuñada". Sus hermosos ojos se aguaron levemente y un rojo tomate se apodero de sus mejillas.

La morena que aún seguía en aquel escalón tan solo preguntaba una y otra vez quien era "ese tal Shaoran", e insistía aunque era ignorada por ambas jóvenes. Nakuru, ante el desespero que le producía el escuchar la misma pregunta a cada segundo contesto de un grito.- "¡SU NOVIO, maldita sea, cállate ya estúpida!."- Mientras vociferaba aquel enigma para la amatista, estuvo al borde de comenzar una nueva lucha entre ambas, pero sin embargo se contuvo, ya que no quería tener malas relaciones con la familia de su amado "novio", aunque esto ultimo fuese un invento de ella misma.

El color de la cara de la castaña adquirió un rojo más intenso mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.-" No... no es mi novio... no digas eso Nakuru."- Intento defenderse bastante apenada.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Tomoyo se encontraba en un rincón acurrucada mientras lloraba a moco tendido, puesto que era la ultima (según creía ella), en enterarse que su amada prima tenía una relación con un HOMBRE. Nakuru tan solo observaba a la morena con un gran pesar y compasión, pero hacía la ojiverde, que era la que tenía que aguantar a semejante ser día y noche.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos ajena a todo lo demás... ("¿Como estará después de tanto tiempo?...no puedo creer que vaya a verle...")

* * *

**MANDA REVIEW YA SEA MALO O BUENO, XFAVOR**

Holaaa, espero que les haya gustado este cap, y aunque no sea así y su ilusión sea matarme por la atrocidad que leyó, sepa que le doy las gracias! XDDDD.

Contesto

Florencia: Grax jajajajaja, me alegro de que pienses así.  
Juli: Jajaja, ojala.  
Ishida Rio: Siiii, la verdad hasta a mi se me hizo medio raro, pero bue xD. Puede que sea un S+S, sip ;).  
serenityprincess17: Yaaaa... sé que lo caps son muy cortos uu, pero mejor así que largos y una mierda¿no, xD.  
Sakukato: Siiii, raro como la autora xD, intentare seguirlo, grax ;) .

Grax a todos por leerlo y Chau !

**Kaze**


End file.
